


The Lapis Lazuli Marauder

by VictorianCheshire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianCheshire/pseuds/VictorianCheshire
Summary: What if Rose Quartz found Lapis and released her from the mirror instead? Lapis joins the rebellion in the war for earth as a coastal marauder and gem warrior. Bismuth, Garnet, Pearl, Rose and the other Crystal Gems soon became like her family. But in that family, there are some dark secrets both during and after the war. What happened to Bismuth? Who is the small quartz at the abandoned kindergarten? Did Rose really shatter Pink Diamond? There are still so many things Lapis doesn’t understand. Maybe the answer lies in the boy that bears Rose’s gem.





	1. Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, and welcome to my first SU fic! It's been awhile since I've written a fic, so I may be a little rusty. Before we get started, I'd like to remind you all that this is an AU. Meaning that not everything in this fic is going to match up with the show canonically. I've made some changes, such as Bismuth being a friend to Lapis. We know it was a Bismuth that poofed Lapis, but for the sake of avoiding complications let's just say it was another Bismuth or Lapis didn't get a good look at her attacker. I've also dabbled with the idea of Lapis being able to summon her own weapon. While she is very powerful near water, what is she gonna do when there's no water around? Like I said, things will be different here since I'm exploring the idea of what Lapis's life would have been like if she had fought in the rebellion and was one of the Crystal Gems. As the author, it is my job to make the path and it's your choice if you'd like to follow or not. If you like what you've read here, please by all means proceed! But if you don't like my ideas, then go ahead and find something else to read. For those of you who are still with me, please sit back, relax and enjoy!

Lapis 

It was dark and isolated. Never before in my life have I felt so alone. My homeworld, the place I had served had betrayed me. I was given a mission to come to earth, for my diamond and for my kind, which had gone horribly wrong. My physical form had been destroyed by one of the rebels, before I could reform I found myself trapped within a mirror and used as a tool by the very gems I had lived to serve. How would they hear my calls for help when they wouldn’t bother to listen? I was beginning to lose hope.

Until….

I’m not entirely sure how it happened. Since I saw the world through a mirror I couldn’t exactly tell. I was found by a Rose Quartz, one of the rebels. Could this be the leader of the rebellion? I had wondered. Perhaps she mistook me for one of her own. What would she do when she realized that I’m not one of them? I was so afraid, but the way she looked at me made that fear go away. For the leader of the Crystal Gems, she didn’t seem that terrifying. There was such kindness in her face. “You’ve been trapped in there for a long time haven’t you? It’s okay, I can let you out.” 

All of a sudden, my connection with my mirror prison was broken as my gem was removed from the infernal object. I wasted no time and immediately began to reform. I had been trapped long enough, I was ready now. I could feel my physical form returning to me as I become whole again. Once I had reformed, my body went limp and I collapsed, it had been so long since I had a body of my own. I opened my eyes, my vision blurry at first but then sharpened so I could see and feel the grass beneath my hands. I was back on earth…

I flinched upon feeling a touch on my shoulder and looked over to see the Rose Quartz smiling at me. “Hello.” I gasped and tried to get away, although clumsily fell on my backside. After being trapped in that mirror for so long I had to get used to my own body all over again. The quartz seemed rather surprised and confused at my reaction, until she noticed the blue diamond on my clothing. A look of understanding crossed her face and she offered me a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” “Why not? I’m from homeworld, doesn’t that make us enemies?” “That’s for you to decide...Lapis, you are a Lapis Lazuli, are you not?” I nodded, trying to find strength and balance to stand. I managed to stand up, but once I found my footing, I lost it and fell back down again. Before I could hit the ground Rose had caught me and supported me with a strange gentleness I hadn’t ever experienced before from any gem. I looked up at her kind face and she smiled at me. She didn’t leave my side until I had found it in me to stand on my own. 

“I still don’t understand.” “What?” 

“Why are you doing this? Why did you release me? Surely you didn’t have had any way of knowing if I was from homeworld or not.” Rose smiled and chuckled a little. “Well, of course I didn’t know if you were from homeworld, but even if you are I still believe every gem deserves a chance. If you want to return to homeworld, I won’t stop you. But, if you want to make your own choices and choose what you want to do with your life, then come with me.” 

Even though I longed to return to homeworld, that place would never be the same. I had been betrayed by homeworld, and I couldn’t find it within myself to go back to them. From now on, I would decide who I wanted to be. I am Lapis Lazuli, and this is how I joined the rebellion of the Crystal Gems.


	2. Pick up a Sword or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets started in the Rebellion by meeting some of the Crystal Gems and learning how to fight.

Most of them didn’t trust me at first, but some of them were welcoming. Even though a star now replaced the diamond on my clothes, they were still wary of me. I know some of them weren’t sure if they could trust me and weren’t afraid to let me know it. Rose seemed to have faith in me though and because of that, she gave most of the Crystal Gems a reason to trust me. Although I was excited to be here and the idea of controlling my own fate was thrilling, I had no idea what I was supposed to do here. Seriously, what am I supposed to do? 

…...

“So you’re the one Rose found? Well, we could always use another gem devoted to our cause.” Lapis looked around to see a Pearl looking at her, this gem didn’t seem to know what to make of the ocean gem before her. Lapis hardened her gaze, looking at this newcomer Pearl with her chin up. “Yes. I’m Lapis Lazuli.” “Pearl, a pleasure to meet you.” She said simply, looking Lapis over with uncertainty. No doubt all the crystal gems knew she was fresh from homeworld. But then again, many of these gems originally came from homeworld too. “We haven’t had a Lapis before, I’m sure you we’ll make good use of you.” “Of course...but what will you have me do?” At this Pearl laughed, acting as if Lapis was not over a hundred years old without any experience or knowledge of the universe. This caused for a frown to form on the blue gem’s face. She was thousands of years old not some freshly formed gem. Just who did this Pearl think she is? “Well what do you think we’ll have you do? You’re going to fight for us, you’re a Crystal gem now aren’t you?” 

“Yes. But I wasn’t made for fighting, I’m a terraformer.” “And I was made to serve other gems, but not anymore. We’ll teach you to fight. Let’s go find Bismuth, she’ll get you started.” Pearl said, grabbing Lapis by the hand before she could ask any more questions. Any questions Lapis had would surely be answered in time.

Pearl lead Lapis to a forge deep underground where a brutish looking gem with rainbow hair and tattoos was constructing weapons of all types. “Biiiismuuth! We have a new recruit in need of your weaponry!” Pearl announced with flourish, finally releasing her hold on Lapis’s hand. The blue gem brushed her cerulean bangs from her face to look around at the forge in awe, there were so many different weapons here. No doubt this gem was behind the arsenal for the Crystal gems. Bismuth laughed heartily and set aside her work, looking over at the two gems. “Ah ha! So you’re the new recruit Rose picked up! The name’s Bismuth, welcome aboard! We could always use some new recruits! Say, we haven’t had a Lapis Lazuli in our ranks before! You’re bound to make things interesting.” Bismuth began looking among the extensive assortment of weapons she had here before picking up a pair of dual swords and handing them over to Lapis.

“You Lapis Lazulis are usually typical to flying, right? Why don’t you give these a try? This way you can use these to deal some swift and effective damage in the air.” Lapis looked at the weapons with uncertainty before taking them in hand. They were surprisingly light, but no less deadly. “I’ve never used any kind of weapon before. Water is the only source I’ve ever known.” “Water huh? Well, who says you can’t use both? You just might find yourself in a situation without water out there, so you’ll need another way to defend yourself. Pearl can teach you how to sword fight no problem.” “Of course I can, I’ll teach you everything I know!” Pearl agreed, getting excited at the thought of having a student. Lapis remained unsure, and Bismuth gave her a sympathetic smile before giving her a firm pat on the back but avoided the gem that rested there. “Hey, don’t look so blue. You’ll have things figured out in no time!” This made Lapis smile a little, she sure hoped so.

….

“Come on Lapis, give me everything you got!” Pearl challenged, raising her spear. Lapis narrowed her eyes, gripping her dual swords in hand before summoning her water wings. They had been training all afternoon on the shore and Lapis had only learned the basics. She felt like she wasn’t learning much, but was doing her best to remain patient. Without much hesitation, Lapis launched herself up into the air before diving at Pearl and attacking with her two blades. The renegade Pearl was surprised since she hadn’t expected the speed the Lapis Lazuli recruit had demonstrated. While Lapis was fast and powerful in the air, her swordsmanship skills were sloppy. Pearl shook her head with a “tsk tsk” before moving slightly to the side, causing Lapis to dive headfirst into the sand. The blue gem huffed before extracting herself from the sand, spitting out a mouthful of the grainy substance. She looked up at Pearl, who was trying very hard to stifle laughter. Lapis glared at Pearl, which caused her to regain all seriousness. “That was very sloppy indeed Lapis. What are you going to do when you’re on the ground and stunned like that? Your enemy could poof you! Or worse, shatter you!”

A grumble of annoyance sounded from the frustrated Lazuli. “I told you, I wasn’t made for fighting.” “Perhaps, but I’ll make a fine warrior out of you yet. You may lack skill but you have speed. Flight and speed combined with your blades will make a deadly surprise for homeworld. Let’s try again, focus on staying in the air. In the air, you are strong. On the ground, you’re more vulnerable. Now get back up there and come at me again.” Lapis nodded, determined to succeed and was soon airborne again. She swooped down to attack Pearl once more, the pale gem dodged yet again, but this time Lapis swooped upwards to avoid hitting the ground. She continued to attack Pearl, trying new ways to come at her. As an experienced flyer, Lapis managed to get very creative. Swooping, flipping, diving, turning sharply and striking, Lapis managed to land a few hits on Pearl. 

Although, the way Pearl kept expertly jumping around to evade Lapis’s attacks was becoming irritating. Luckily for the ocean gem, they were near her strongest source of power.

Water. 

Lapis allowed for one of her swords to vanish, she could summon it again if she needed it but for now she didn’t need it. Feeling that familiar tug of power and the strong connection with the ocean as if it were an extension of her being, Lapis raised a hand causing for the water behind her to mimic the gesture. Pearl was about to scold the flying gem for discarding one of her weapons, but upon seeing the giant hand of water emerge from the waves she understood the action completely. It was possible for the pale gem to flee, but the watery fingers soon held her within their grasp and prevented her from escaping. Pearl struggled with gritted teeth, perhaps she had underestimated the abilities of a Lapis Lazuli. A cold touch of a blade grazed Pearl’s skin and she looked up to see Lapis grinning at her slyly. She lowered the weapon and set Pearl down before joining her on the sand. “Perhaps you should have picked a place without water to train.” Pearl chuckled a little. “Bismuth was right, having a Lapis Lazuli among our ranks is going to be very interesting indeed. What else can you do with water?” 

Lapis placed a blue finger on an equally blue chin in thought. She had never considered the extent of her powers, or just how far she could push the limit. Her powers had mainly been used for terraforming. But now it was clear to see that those same powers could also be used for battle as well. “Hm. I can move large amounts of water. It can bend to my will and do what I want, so I guess my only limit is my imagination.” “Marvelous! You could do some real damage on the coastal frontlines I’m sure! But just because you can use water as a weapon does not mean you’ll be getting out of training.” “I was afraid of that.” Lapis replied somewhat sarcastically with a snort. 

“Oh please, this is serious Lapis. Water may cover most of the earth, but I assure you that there are places here that do not have water. You can’t depend completely on water and we can’t leave you defenseless.” “Whatever you say.” “Good, let’s continue shall we?”


	3. Marauder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis becomes a coastal marauder for the Crystal Gems.

Lapis

As time passed, the other Crystal Gems began to trust me more. Training with Pearl occurred on a regular basis, and Bismuth would provide me with weapon upgrades. But it’s not like I needed them very much. It wasn’t long before I began to join the fight myself. Rose mainly put me in fights near the ocean, so I could effectively use my powers against homeworld. But sometimes my skills would be needed on a battlefield away from water. It was there where I put the skills Pearl had taught me to good use. Lapis Lazuli the terraformer was no more. I had become a marauder for the crystal gems, using the power of the sea and the strength of my wings to help take homeworld down.

…..

All was silent on the beach as homeworld soldiers of all types set up their camps. It was dead quiet and tension was in the air, as if Crystal Gem warriors would pounce on them at any moment. Although perhaps a Crystal Gem raid would have been preferable to what was about to happen next. As gems of all kinds went about performing their daily tasks, there was a shift in the wind and a disturbance in the water. Heads turned and brows were raised as movement under the waves was detected. 

It happened before anyone could react. A colossal wave rose up from the depths of the salt water, towering over the homeworld gems and casting a massive shadow. The watery barrier crashed down onto the soldiers, destroying their campground and scattering any supplies they had. Some of their things got washed away in the waves. While gems of all kinds lay scattered, stunned and sputtering, an Agate, the leader of the group, growled in rage from where she sat. She was covered in seaweed and kelp. “What is the meaning of this?!” She shouted, causing several gems to flinch at the sound of her outrage. 

Almost as if in response, watery figures of all shapes and sizes ascended from the watery depths and rushed the dazed gem soldiers. Taken by surprise, the gem soldiers suffered several blows from the liquid soldiers. Confused, but recovering from the blow of the waves, the soldiers wasted no time in attacking these strange things. The Agate from before shrieked commands at her soldiers to attack those damn things will retrieving an electrical weapon from her gem.

The gems fought long and hard against the watery foes, giving them everything they got. However, the watery soldiers Lapis had created were incredibly difficult to destroy and matched the gem soldiers in both technique and skill. Gems were poofed left and right, while electrical charges to the water raiders only made them stronger. Things were looking bleak as the Agate stood amidst all the chaos, unable to do much as more and more of her troops were forced to retreat to their gems. But it was very clear to her as to what was going on. “They have a Lapis Lazuli on their side! Find her!” The Agate screamed in rage, watching her soldiers struggle against Lapis’s own. 

Her screams were cut off short as watery tendrils soon held her in their grasp like the vice grip of a hand. They constricted her tightly like snakes, and while gems didn’t have any breath, the watery grip was tight enough to potentially destroy the Agate’s physical form. Before she could scream more commands to her underlings, she was soon looking into eyes as blue and fierce as the very sea that was attacking them now. Lapis leaned close to the Agate with a glare that could kill, as the commander of the group looked back in horror. Never before had the terraforming powers of a Lapis Lazuli been used for such destruction. “Tell homeworld the Crystal Gems send their regards. This is only the beginning.” She said coldly before clenching her hand into a fist, causing for the watery grip to crush the Agate completely, reducing her to her gem. The other homeworld gems were retreating, having no choice but to retreat. They had managed to destroy a fair amount of Lapis’s ocean soldiers, but they were no match for the power of the sea. 

Surely none of them would feel safe near the water again.

…….

The Crystal Gems shared a victory that day and praised Lapis as she returned to the Crystal Gem’s base, congratulating her on her success. The ocean gem had wiped out several coastal homeworld camps throughout the weeks and while Lapis was no shatterer, she had still delivered some damage to homeworld. For now, Rose had another mission for her that would be away from the coast. So Lapis paid a visit to Bismuth, who said she had something new for the ocean gem.

“Hey there true blue!” Bismuth greeted Lapis as she entered the forge. The feeling of heat had no meaning to any gem, but as a creature of the water, Lapis was not very fond of this place. There was no moisture here at all. But Bismuth was still a welcoming sight to see. “Bismuth, it’s good to see you.” Lapis said with a smile and Bismuth gave her a grin in return. “I heard about how you pulverized that homeworld camp on the coast today! Hah! I wish I could have seen their faces!” The blue gem chuckled with a snort. “That Agate sure didn’t know what to think. Her face was priceless when I finally showed myself.” “Haha! I’m sure it was! But hey! I got something new for you today, I’m sure this will suit you much better than those hunks of steel you’ve been using to practice with.” 

Bismuth retrieved a pair of freshly made swords she had forged for just for Lapis. After learning of how well suited the gem was for dual swords, the smith had crafted Lapis her very own pair of swords. She approached Lapis with a grin and handed them over. “Here, give these a try. I made these with your water abilities in mind. They should compliment them quite nicely. You can still use your ability to an extent without having to discard your weapon. If you find any water where you’re going that is.” 

Lapis took the dual swords in hand, as always they were lightweight but had a different feel to them. As if she still had that connection to water even with her hands full. Granted, she wouldn’t be able to do much with water when holding her swords, but she could at least maybe create some waves. The weapons were visually stunning as well. The blades themselves were blue and the hilts had a teardrop marking on them to resemble her gem. She gave them a practice swing, a grin forming on her blue face. “These are great, thank you Bismuth!” “No problem, it’s a pleasure doing Bismuth with you!” The two shared a laugh, even with war in the world, friendship among gems somehow managed to exist.


	4. Something Entirely New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis goes on a mission with Pearl and Rose Quartz to confront homeworld gem invaders. There Lapis confronts her past and witnesses the creation of something entirely new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during "The Answer". I'm striving to write about the episodes relevant to the gem rebellion but with our favoruite ocean gem as a part of it all.

Lapis

Our attempts to drive out the gem colony on earth soon attracted the attention of homeworld. We were all soon aware that gems from homeworld were being sent to earth in order to investigate. Among them would be Blue Diamond and members of the Blue court. Rose had decided that herself and some of her most trusted warriors would join her in confronting the Blue Diamond authority on earth. Pearl was one of them, and surprisingly, so was I. Maybe my success on the coastal frontlines had impressed her, or perhaps my strength and skills were needed. Whatever the reason, no doubt this would be the ultimate trust exercise for me. I would be confronting everything I had left behind. The court I had once be a part of and the diamond I had once served. I wasn’t sure I could do it, but I was ready to do it for Rose. I owed everything to her after all. At the time, I couldn’t imagine the surprise that awaited me.

…...

Everything revolved around this mission, if the Crystal Gems were to fail then the rebellion would have been for nothing. Once it was discovered that Blue Diamond and members of her court would be investigating the persistence of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz was ready to retaliate. She debated long and hard before deciding that her renegade Pearl and marauder Lapis Lazuli were to join her on this mission. It wasn’t long after that the trio of gems descended on their enemies, ready for anything that awaited them. 

“Blue Diamond! Leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!” Rose Quartz announced, while using her floating powers to descend upon the homeworld invaders. Pearl was by her side, defying every standard of the common Pearl and appearing as a terrifying warrior. Lapis took on the likelihood of a watery angel of destruction, her wings flared out behind her as she glared murderously at the invaders before them. Both warrior and marauder held weapons in each hand and were ready for whatever was to happen next. Together, all three gems used their voice to speak as one and as a reminder, that they would stand together for one cause. “We are the Crystal Gems!” 

Pearl wasted no time in attacking the quartz soldiers that rushed them. In a textbook example of skill and grace she had managed to destroy the physical forms of two with only a few slashes of her swords. Lapis had her back and was right behind her, like a watery demon she swooped down, taking down two more quartzs with furious strikes from her blue blades.

Among the quartz soldiers there were three Ruby soldiers and one Sapphire. These gems caught the interest of the rebels, who descended upon them like a pack of wolves after a flock of sheep. The three Rubies wasted no time in fusing and attacked Rose Quartz, who easily retaliated the attack. The attack caused for the fusion Ruby to separate and another attack caused two of them to retreat to their gems. One Ruby remained, and could do little as Pearl and Lapis confronted the Sapphire she had sworn to protect. Even though confronted by two of the most terrifying gems in the rebellion, the small blue gem had seemed to accept her fate. “Thank you Ruby, you did your best.” She said to the red soldier lying on the ground. 

Lapis and Pearl both raised their weapons, preparing to strike and finish off the Sapphire. But before either blade could destroy the gem, an angry shriek from the Ruby sounded throughout the court. 

“NO!!!”

What happened next was shocking to everyone. Lapis herself stepped back in her own shock, as she witnessed the birth of something new. The Ruby that Rose had failed to destroy had ran towards the Sapphire, with the hopes of sacrificing herself for the sake of the gem she was to protect. Instead the two began to fuse, melding into one in order to create a new fusion made of two different gems. The fusion was tall and colorful, with three eyes and unlike any fusion the homeworld gems had ever seen. Lapis gasped in surprise, ocean blue eyes widening as she looked at the fusion in wonder. She hadn’t ever seen a fusion like this either. She had heard stories of how Pearl and Rose would fuse for deadly situations, but she hadn’t ever seen it nor had she done it herself. After the moment of surprise and shock had passed, Pearl seemed eager to attack, but was quickly stopped by Rose Quartz. Lapis noticed now that the homeworld gems were closing in around them, and it was time to retreat. 

“Let’s go.” Rose said, grabbing ahold of Pearl and using her floating powers to ascend and get them out of their immediately. “Uh, bye!” Pearl said to the homeworld gems awkwardly as her and Rose made their escape. Lapis followed them by launching herself into the air, and flying after the two. “That was a close one.” The ocean gem said once they had reached a safe spot on the ground again. Lapis hooked her arms under her wings and returned her dual swords back to her gem. She looked at the faces of her comrades, glad they had all made it out in one piece. Pearl seemed frustrated that things hadn’t exactly gone according to plan though. That they hadn’t been able to drive out the Blue Court completely. Rose seemed to be happy though, in the sense that they had all made it out whole and that things could have gone far worse. She placed a hand on Pearl’s shoulder in order to relieve some of the tension there. “It’s okay Pearl. We will have other opportunities.” “Not one like that.” The pale gem said with a frown, folding her arms across her chest. Rose sighed, letting Pearl have her frustration before looking to Lapis with a smile. “I’m proud of you Lapis. You’ve come a long way.” “Thank you Rose.” Rose chuckled a little. “I should be thanking you and Pearl. You both fought well. But I’m afraid we will have to celebrate later. Let’s go back for now. Pearl and I will travel on the ground to the nearest warp panel. Lapis, take to the skies and make sure no one is following us, then meet us at the warp.” 

Lapis nodded and used her powerful wings to launch herself back into their air once more. She flew high above the place they had fled to so she could have a bird’s eye view. It was a little difficult to spot anything among the trees. But luckily, gems stuck out like a sore thumb due to their bright colors. Especially quartzs because of their size. For a while, Lapis saw nothing. She circled nearby, keeping an eye on Rose and Pearl while they traveled to the nearest warp panel. Although after awhile, she soon spotted a dash of color on the ground, not to far from where Pearl and Rose were. A gasp escaped her blue lips and her eyes narrowed and she wasted no time in returning to Rose and Pearl.

The two know something must have happened if Lapis was coming to them here and not at the warp panel. “What did you see Lapis?” Rose asked upon witnessing the appearance of the ocean gem. Lapis didn’t even bother to land and instead hovered several feet above them, her water wings flapping occasionally to keep her airborne. “There’s a gem not far from here!” “A gem?! Are you sure?” Pearl asked, the fire from their previous fight returning. “Yes! She’s not one of our own, quick we need to do something! Follow me!” Rose had no choice but to follow the two as the blue marauder flew off in the direction of the gem and the pale warrior hurriedly sprinted after her. Rose sighed at this and followed the two, at least it was only one gem. She had a feeling of who it was too. 

Lapis flew to where she had last seen the gem, it didn’t take long to find her from there. She also seemed to be traveling on foot, but at a rather slow and clumsy pace. As if she didn’t know how to work her own body. As Lapis flew closer to confront the gem she realized it was the fusion from before. A wrong step sent the fusion tumbling down a hill and Lapis followed to where she might land. Almost as soon as the mystery fusion hit the ground, Pearl had emerged from the foliage, sword drawn, pointing her weapon at the fusion. “It’s you! The fusion.” Lapis landed on a perch nearby. It was only one gem, no doubt Pearl could take care of her easily if she wanted to.

But the fusion seemed panicked by the appearance of Pearl and Lapis, although Pearl was much more of a threat considering her weapon was bared directly at her. The colorful gem didn’t seem to pose any sort of threat and had no interest in a fight. She was confused and afraid. “We didn’t mean to fuse! Well...well we did this time. We’ll unfuse! We’ll-” It was at this time that Rose had caught up with them, and stepped forward to talk to the fusion. Pearl stood aside to make way for the quartz and lowered her weapon while Lapis watched intently from her perch.

“No no, please. I’m glad to see you again.” Rose Quartz said with a kind smile, kneeling down to get closer to the level of the fusion. The fusion was surprised. As if she had been expecting a reaction entirely different. This made Lapis smile, remembering that she had been just like her not very long ago. Although it had felt like forever. Not in a bad way though. Both her and Pearl continued to watch the conversation, as Rose displayed her kindness that seemed to know no bounds. 

“I don’t upset you?” “Who cares about how I feel. How you feel is bound to be much more interesting.” “How I feel? I feel...lost and scared and happy. Why am I so sure, that I’d rather be this then everything else I’m supposed to be? And that I’d rather do this then everything I was supposed to do?” 

At this, Rose chuckled and Pearl was smiling now. Lapis found herself grinning from where she was too as Rose said one more thing. 

“Welcome to Earth.”


End file.
